Against the Circumstances
by CodenameSev
Summary: A wonderful wedding day. but with a billowing exit. SSHG, Sevmione sshg, Severus, Hermione Fanfiction. angst with a sprinkle of humor.
1. chapter 1

Arthur Weasley was humming away as he eyed the beautiful speakers as it blasted the wedding march across the great hall. He bought them from a muggle thrift shop. The Weasley twins high fived each other as they saw Hermione being escorted on her beautiful white dress. They helped with the decorating and even set up a fireworks display after. The rest of the Order began clapping but are still on guard for possible threats, two heroes are going to be wedded! Of course it can be a possible ambush. Harry smiled at her as she walked, her amber eyes shining with happiness. Who would have thought? The Brains of the Trio and the Master spy? United and have declarations of love.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Harry whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Harry." She hugged him and looked at her groom. His features are unreadable and he looked menacing even when he was wearing white all over. Hermione surveyed the great hall and saw Ron waving at her. She mouthed a small. 'he came.' and was surprised to see Draco standing beside Ron.

Harry handed Hermione's arm on Severus' and they walked together in front of the aisle.

Hermione looked at front and they all clapped. Everyone was cheering on their profound love. She smiled fully and thanked merlin for having much of this happiness. The Priest settled the crowd and began reading the vows.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take. Severus Tobias Snape as your lawfully wedded and bonded husband. For better or worse. Through Merlin's sufferings and happiness?"

"I do." She replied.

"Do you Severus Tobias Snape, Take Hermione Jean Granger as your..."

It grew silent.

Severus backed away and turned his back on the Altar. He lowered his face and it suddenly grew silent.

"What?" Hermione nervously asked. She walked in front of Severus and reached to touch his face. He moved his head away and stepped back.

Severus de materialized and vacated the Great hall.

Hermione held on her dress tight, and gripped hard on a nearby chair.

Hermione jolted from her desk. Cold sweat present on her forehead. She frowned and saw that she crumpled a decent (was once decent) parchment.

"Damn it." She cursed.

"Bad dream?"

"I do wish it was just a dream." She muttered under her breath.

"You did an all nighter again?" A tall blonde man asked another question having thought that the first one wasn't heard and went to his opposite end of the office.

"No. I'm actually at Paris drinking latte... STOP STATING THE OBVIOUS, CAN'T YOU JUST EVAPORATE?" She hissed then settled back on her chair.

"I'm not a liquid to evaporate." He stated quickly.

"Not all liquids evaporate." She argued that made her smirk.

"Wow, Sarcastic then... turning into an academic in a second. You really amuse me Hermione Granger."

"Shut up and get me that case file." She stretched and with a flick of her wrist. A cup of coffee began floating across the room.

"You could've used that great magic of yours to get it yourself-- Ouch! Did you just swat me with a--"

"Yes. I can do that as well. So just get them for me?"

"Fine. Here's the next one... Err you might want to skip this."

"I don't skip case files. You know that."

"Well. I think I grabbed the wrong one."

"Chris! Just hand me the bloody case file."

Hermione stood up and grabbed the case file. She read the passage that made her immediately frown.

"Hogwarts... It's been what? 4 years? I'm not that bloody 18 year old fool anymore, Chris. I'm a lot better now."

"Are you sure? I know you are, Hermione but you can always say no."

"And then what? Accept defeat? Never."

Hermione apparated with Chris in front of the gates.

Knowing the drill, Chris casted a patronus, to prompt their arrival. They were then greeted by Filch. Hermione and Chris gave the old man their pleasantaries and headed towards the Entrance hall.

"I trust that you remember Hogwarts. Miss Granger, I'll leave you be."

"Thank you, Mister Filch." Hermione nodded and walked curiosly across the halls. She remembered the first time that she attended Hogwarts. She looked at the structure that made her frown. Some parts were fixed but the repairs were evident. She helped with the reconstruction on some parts of the castle, but she wasn't able to attend on the school's reopening. Thinking of it. This was the only time that she had gotten back to Hogwarts. The last time was during her wedding. The most dreadful day of her life. She brushed off the thought quickly. She buried those feelings long ago.

"Hermione!" She stopped eyeing the ceiling and met the eyes of her former head of house.

"Hello, Minerva." She dipped her head and hugged her mother figure.

"Oh dear me. How are you dear? You look so thin, petite, but still pretty I assure you that." Minerva gave her a wink that made Hermione shake her head in amusement. Chris smiled upon seeing a new emotion from Hermione.' She rarely laughs. If that counts as one.' He thought.

"I'm fine, Minerva. Just a bit busy that's all." Hermione pulled away from the hug.

"Oh hush. You better take care of yourself now. Oh! I'm sorry. Mister?" Minerva looked at a tall man beside Hermione.

"Mister Hemsworth." Chris smiled and kissed Minerva's hand.

"How chivalrous. Let's talk in my Office with a cup of tea." They headed at the headmistress' office and sat down for tea. Minerva discussed the case and Hermione sipped while pondering.

"Let me see. You filed for a missing D.A.D.A Professor?"

"Yes, He has already left his post but somehow, students would claim that they saw the man wandering around Hogwarts. They are not sure, but his built and stance were recognized. I fully believe that his magical signature isn't recognised anymore by the Hogwarts Wards. It's quite odd too. "

"Is this man dangerous?" Hermione asked as she began writing down the details with a dicta-quill.

"No. But I still fear for the safety of the students."

"I can help with patrols, Headmistress. I'll handle the patrols from Monday to Wednesday and Hermione can take Thursday to friday." Hermione looked up at Chris's remark and nodded firmly.

"That's fine with me, And for Saturday, we can both patrol."

"That would be a big help, Mister Hemsworth and Miss Granger. I'll be sure to mention this at the staff meeting. Oh dear... I'm still troubled and I hope that you can help me."

"Anything, Minerva." Hermione offered.

"Can you be a Professor for D.A.D.A?"

\--


	2. chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

I WISH I DID THO BUT NOPE NOT MINE.

"Good Day, We will be discussing about Boggarts. Now don't be scared. They are not real. I want you to line up and once you face your boggart. Point your wand and flick then shout with full of determination. RIDIKKULUS!" Hermione brushed her robes that she normally used at the ministry. It was quite weird to wear them to Hogwarts but she felt bold as she came back not just as an alumni but to be a Professor.

"RIDIKKULUS!"

The Students repeated and shouted the spell. Her eyes roamed the class and began to pace towards the dresser. Remembering her lesson with Remus. Was this the old dresser that Remus used?

"Who can demonstrate? Anyone?"

A Slytherin student stepped up and volunteered.

Hermione tapped the handle and it opened to reveal the boggart.

The face of Voldermort hissing had took form.

"Now now, Concentrate! He is Dead. VOLDERMORT IS GONE. SHOUT IT! NOW!" She demanded that made the boy stand up straight.

"RIDIKKULUS!" The student shouted! The Dark lord has now become a Dark Floating large nose. The class erupted with laughter. And everyone began laughing with the ridiculous forms that was showcased. Up until she faced it herself.

She remembered the boggart to be Minerva telling her that she failed everything. Did it change?

She frowned and looked at the boggart shifting its form. Her eyes dilated so much that an owl's eyes would look normal.

"It's Professor Snape!" A student screamed in disbelief.

"You are not good enough.. you are a mudblood." The boggart repeated with Snape's Voice.

Hermione's nose flared in anger her wand arm tingling with anger, and hurt in her eyes.

"No...no"

"RIDIKKULUS!" Chris shouted and held Hermione's arm to support her.

"Class dismissed everyone, Miss Granger needs to rest." Chris commanded and the students left with murmurs.

"How the hell... did it change?" She muttered her lips tasting of salt from unexpected tears.

"Come on, I can take your afternoon classes. Rest Hermione. Clear your mind."

Hermione had been avoiding Severus successfully for a week now. But somehow fate just tries to meddle with her plan. She left the classroom and thought of heading to the infirmary to get a calming draught. She had seen Severus walking towards her and she hesitated if she would go forward or turn her back to walk to a different location. 'NO YOU ARE NOT A COWARD! PROVE YOUR BOGGART WRONG!' She thought. With determination on her face, She greeted Severus with a curt nod.

It was a brief second but Hermione felt herself tear up. A second, but she managed to look on his condition. Longer hair, still black as ever. No change of robes. He was still menacing but his features seemed more relaxed. 'He's doing much better than you.' She thought

"You're thinner." Hermione heard him say, she didn't stop from walking and rounded a corner with a tear rolling down her left cheek. Surpressing feelings that she thought was not there anymore.

 ** _A/N:_** ** _This story is 98% complete. New chapters will be posted daily. Story may change depending on the ending. :) thoughts will be welcomed._**


	3. chapter 3

Ndavis77: Hello! I appreciate your comment. I added in your suggestion :)

 **A/N: I still don't own anything.**

Severus Snape felt anxious? Perplexed? on the news of Hermione being back to Hogwarts. Minerva was civil but she clearly despised him. Even the order treated him different but they still showed respect from his spy antics and his bravery from the previous war. His falling out with Hermione was something that he deeply regret. He admitted that he had acted like a scared child, a coward. And to think that people had called him a war hero.

He closed his eyes upon hearing some rumors about Hermione's Boggart. Was she really scared of him?

He also tried hard to run into her but she clearly anticipated every event. She gets into her classroom via floo. He also noticed that she takes her meals on her quarters, or if not at the teacher's lounge and she hadn't even ventured into the library. Or he just hadn't noticed her visits, less walk means less confrontation. A great strategy indeed.

One time, he felt himself walk up the steps of the Astronomy Tower. Smelling the familiar stench of burning nicotine he moved closer and saw Hermione with a cigarette in hand. Smoking puffs of cigars. He disillusioned himself and crept on the darkness, slightly paranoid even though he knew that he wouldn't be seen. Dozens of the discarded cigarette butts on the floor are still fresh from being used. He looked over her, his eyes roamed over her when she threw her head back to release puffs of smoke. She looked stressed. Why was she smoking? How things changed. She used to beg him not to smoke and now he found themselves almost in Alternate Universes.

He hated how he felt a twinge of jealousy towards Hermione and that man he was with. He once heard the gossips at the staff lounge about the two's relationship. Hermione gave a calm 'He's just a partner.' that made him smirk. He monitored both of them and frowned when Mister Hemsworth was a bit clingy for 'Just a partner'.

And now. As he was rounding the corner. He finally caught sight of the woman. ( Now physically visible .) She was at the far end of the hallway. Call him a lovesick fool but he terribly missed the swot. They passed each other and he immediately thought of a hundred things to tell her. 'Would a greeting be acceptable? Maybe ask her why she started smoking? Of course not. You bloody prat.'

"You're thinner." What the hell was that? She didn't even respond. Why would he even ask that? He snorted and continued walking. Dreading on why did he tried to talk to her.

"Severus." A man dressed in all black greeted him.

"Tom." He lazily greeted back and continued walking, ignoring his handshake.

"Why now, now, Severus. Is that a way to greet a friend?"

"Friend. Really Tom?"

"Please address me as hiddle. Tom is a nasty name to be associated with. Bad juju and all that."

"Fascinating." Severus shook his head and eyed a couple of students that stared at them. "Get to class, now."

"What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"Mister Hiddleston." Chris Hemsworth approached them and looked at Severus.

"Looks like you guys know each other. Mister Hiddleston is the new head of our Department. "

"I see that the rumors were true. You did get fired at durmstrang." Severus inquired which made Chris feel awkward. Tom grinned and laughed.

"It was a blessing in disguise. I love being where Iam now. Anyway where's Miss Granger , Hemsworth?"

"She's at a class at the moment, Sir. But we compiled some of the things worth looking at."

"Excellent work. I'd like to know more about the progress of your work and I very much like ...to talk to her." Tom smirked and walked away. Severus clenched his fists tingling with magic. Jealousy wont get you anywhere. Hemsworth and now Hiddleton? He frowned on the idea of Hermione being with another man.

"Did you guys see them? They look like brothers."

"More like a mixture of Snape and Malfoy's father--owww!."

Hermione glared at the two boys gossiping, she threw a small chalk on the side of the other one's cheek.

"10 points for not paying attention."

Hermione asked the students to line up. They were more than happy to get out of the classroom. They headed down the entrance courtyard and got paired up with each other.

"Ok. I want everyone to practice a defensive spell. Hexes are not allowed! who ever does so will receive a month's detention and will be banned from visiting hogsmeade, did I make myself clear?"

They answered in chorus and she prompted the start of the lesson.

She walked around complimenting students that did a great job and helped correct students that have difficulty in doing them.

"Professor! " She looked at her left and saw a student running in flames.

"Professor, I don't know what happened I'm not hexing him!" She approached the student and got rid of her robes.

"AGUAMENTI!" A student cried and she quickly shielded her own body against the running student.

She casted an agueamenti on her robes and threw it over the student

"We do not. Use agueamenti on any fire spell. It may do more harm than good. " She breathed heavily and approached the injured student to help him go to the infirmary.

"Points will be deducted because of negligence. Class dismissed"

Severus had been watching the whole scene from above. He ran down when the whole thing happened.

"Miss Granger what happened?" Tom moved towards her and draped his own robes on her wet form. Severus didn't miss the look upon Tom's face. The man oggled her. He gritted his teeth and maintained his composture.

It was November and Severus dreaded the month. His episodes usually happen at this time of month. One particular night he remembered going down the dungeons to retire but he woke up, settled at one of the Infirmary beds.

"You fell down the steps, Severus. It looks like your nerves are reacting again. Have you been--" Poppy looked alarmed and worried.

"Yes. Poppy. It just so happens that I take them once I get settled in my room. I understand that I should have kept one on my person." How did he end up inside the infirmary? Severus reclined the hospital bed and rubbed his aching muscles.

" Indeed, but I'm quite worried. How long has this been happening again? "

"4 years." Without hesitation, He draped his legs to the side and began to stand up.

"Don't bother, Poppy. I'll get up even if you say no."

After dressing up and looking decent. Ridding himself with abominal bed clothes. He went down to the dungeons to prepare for his class. He opened the door dramatically interrupting Chris. What? He supervised his class? He couldn't help but feel angry, how can they possibly think that Hemsworth was an adequate substitute for him. Did Hermione despised him so much that she declined the post?

"Ah! Professor! Madam Pomfrey told me that you aren't able--"

"I have a mind of my own, Mister Hemsworth. And I am completely able to teach my own subject."

"Of course, Of course." He turned to his temporary class. " Nice meeting you all wonderful students! You should all be thankful on Professor Snape's passion for teaching. Don't take him for granted. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." They replied in chorus.

Severus raised his brows as the class looked well behave from the hands of the temporary professor. He was impressed but he didn't let it show.

Hermione had a very busy week. Her cases were piling up and she hadn't had a clue on who was the lose man that ventured out the halls at night. They saw some clues but it doesn't add up. She even thought about it being a poltergeist. But why would it have a physical body? She began researching on everything that it eventually made her markings pile up thus making her nights occupied.

One night during her patrols she can't help but follow a certain raven haired man on his patrols. She realized that both of them had patrols that day. 'What's the danger in following him?' It was safe and she can argue that it was just coincedence.

She noticed that he was visibly shaking and that he was also walking on an odd pace. She faced the dungeons and gasped as he began rolling down the staircase. She ran towards him and began seizing his arms but one solid punch on her face made her flinch. She didn't mind of course since she was far too familiar with the sensations. She remember how he used to lock himself in his room whenever he felt the effects. It only changed when they got together. But now. Hermione closed her eyes and summoned a salve from her pocket. She started spreading few of them on his forearms, The after effects of the cruciatus would make you jerk involuntarily and this can soothe his nerve endings. She removed his robes and draped it over his body then levitated it to be brought to the infirmary.


	4. chapter 4

**A/N: Not mine.**

"Heya' Professor Snape sir." Hagrid greeted as he settled himself on a seat beside him. He held up his drink as Hagrid on occasion spilled drinks all over the table.

"Severus. Hagrid. You can call me Severus." He dipped his head and Hagrid did the same.

"I'd like to thank you for the Ingredients."

"Anytime, Se- Severus." Hagrid recently became his friend. If you can call it that. They often shared conversations that mildly amuse him. It may not always be an intellectual banter but it surely warms his heart to have someone to talk to. His eyes settled on an Advancing Hufflepuff. He was hesitantly walking around the table.

"Good afternoon, Headmistress." The boy looked down when he noticed Snape looking at him.

"Goodafternoon, Mr. Lockwood. Is there anything troubling you?" The Headmistress asked kindly. Why does it remind him of someone. Of course, Dumbledore had the same glint of pouring wisdom and charm. He cringed and consumed his soup.

"Ah well, You see. Uhmmn. I'm graduating soon and I wanted to make a brief documentary for my portfolio, but I can't seem to get a hold of Professor Granger. She doesn't stay much after class and It's rather impolite to disturb her on her quarters." The student stammered but he eventually delivered his concerns properly.

"So you want to know why she's not here at the great hall? That's it then?" Minerva looked at Severus. The nerve of that woman. Of course he bloody knows why she doesn't eat here.

"Ah well, Yes. Yes Headmistress. Sorry for babbling."

"I'm sorry dear but all I can arrange is a meeting for you two once I mentioned it to her tonight of course. But It will only happen once she agrees. Is that understood?"

"Yes! Headmistress! Thank you ... Thank you so much."

"Hermione doesn't really like going here. I just can't--" Hagrid turned red and immediately drank his tea. He must have remembered the reason. Yes.. that's it. Isn't it?

Severus dipped his head that made his face obscured with raven black hair. His suspicions are correct Hermione doesn't like eating at the great hall. Perhaps because of the bad memories that he had given her. He stood up and headed down the dungeons but found his feet to lead him towards the teacher's lounge, only to find Hermione and Chris engaged in a banter. Lover's quarrel?

"Hermione, have you seen Poppy? That eye has been swollen for days now. Can you please tell me how and when that happened? You know what? Let's go down the Infirmary right now."

"Stop! I'm perfectly able to brew a salve for it and it's already healing. I just don't want to tax my magic too much. I still have three classes today, and I'll place a glamour to hide it. Look at the that! it's almost time for class." The right side of her face is clearly swollen and her neck has a gastly looking scar but you can tell that its a bit older. Severus watched her wave her hand across her face and the glamour was placed, hiding her swollen face. He moved away quickly and watched her exit the lounge with a disagreeing blonde man behind her.

Was it because of a fight? Someone might have attacked her. Where was he when she got attacked? And that scar? It looked old. Was it before they lost contact with each other? Thousand of questions filled his mind. And one thing would help him find out.

Severus waited for a chance to get her alone. He pinned Hermione outside the Entrance courtyard. She looked frightened and he quickly looked at her eyes.

"LEGILEMENS!"

She resisted but he quickly delved into her memories. His eyes widened in disbelief. He saw himself writhing across the steps down the dungeons, Hermione's face in worry. She approached him and tried to calm him down, but his movements had caused her harm. He quickly fought hard to find out about her scarred neck but she quickly resisted, wall like structures fell in to place that made him withdrew and loose his grip on the witch's wrists.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione screamed as tears began falling. Was it from anger or embarrasment?

Severus didn't mind her struggles. He waved his hand over her face and neck. Revealing the bruise and the scar that he was also curious about.

"I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO DELVE INTO MY MIND AGAIN!" Hermione began punching his chest with great force.

"Who did this? Have you been ambushed?" He asked as he touched her pink scar. She flinched and closed her eyes. She backed away and grasped her wand ready to hex him.

"Stupe--"

"EXPELIARMUS!"Hermione's wand is now in Severus' grasp.

Intending to catch her off guard."LEGILEMENS!" Severus shouted once again and Hermione almost fell down from the force of his powerful magic.

Hermione pointing her own wand towards herself was shown with Potter restraining her. It was brief as Hermione quickly pushed him away.

"It's nothing! You can't just meddle with my life! You have no right!" She acciod her wand and pointed it to his chin. He backed away but quickly shouted an 'expeliarmus' her wand landed on his hand and tucked it on his chest pocket. He walked closer when he noticed her sobbing. But it was quickly replaced by anger.

"You have no right Severus Snape!" She muttered under her breath as she walked straight to him and slapped him across his face. The slap was so hard that his face turned sideways. Severus' jaw clenched hard.

"And why not..." He looked straight in her eyes, his fists turning white from anger.

"You lost the right, when you decided to walk away from my life." His eyes softened from what she said.

Finding no words to express his guilt and complete gusto to apologize he looked down.

"A part of me died when you left. Severus. I slowly died everyday ...I almost died waiting for you to comeback."

Hermione closed her eyes and walked away not even noticing that she had left without her wand.

Severus grabbed the wand from his chest pocket and sensed the tingling sensations of it. Hermione was surely mad. He looked down, his eyes still fixed on the wand. He clearly saw her eyes to be filled with hurt, longing and ... Can he still be with her? Do they still have a chance?

\--


	5. chapter 5

**A/N:** **oof some of you got mad at Severus.** **thanks for your feedbacks!** **NOT MINE JK OWN'S THEM.**

"They said that you haven't been sleeping for two days now." Severus asked as he followed her inside the Teacher's Lounge. He had given her wand through the help of a House elf. He didn't have the courage to face her. He tried hard to keep a look of worry hidden.

"Miss Granger!" He shouted but Hermione didn't listen and stood up to get out of his sight. But Severus was still following her.

"Dippo!" She shouted.

"Yes, Miss Granger of the golden trio miss?" The house elf looked frightened when Severus loomed over him. He didn't like to be interrupted.

"Can you get me a cup of espresso?" She softly asked.

"Yes Miss-- ick'" The house elf flinched when he heard Severus' commanding voice. He disappeared with a crack.

"You're over taxing your magic!" He rounded the corner where some books are placed. Hermione ignored him and continued placing the books to their proper places.

Dippo arrived with a crack and after placing two espressos on the desk, he disappeared.

"Here's the new schedule of the patrols. Mister Snape." Hermione came back to her desk and shoved the paper on his chest. Severus raised an eyebrow and placed the parchment on the desk and loomed over her.

"You may be a some pompous auror or whatever the hell you are here. But I'm the deputy, You should address me professionally! As your superior! I'm banning you on teaching today's class! "

"You can't do that!"

"I most certainly can."

"Yes, He can." Both of them looked at the new occupant. Hermione glared at his partner from butting in the conversation. He moved closer to make space with the two.

"Since you were employed as a substitute professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Then you are subject to--" Hemsworth couldn't finish his sentence as Severus intervened.

"Following... my orders. Thank you, Mr. Hemsworth." Severus smirked at Hermione and crossed his arms. Hemsworth quickly vacated the room knowing how Hermione would react on his 'butting in'

"Is there anything else? Deputy?" She winced and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you must report at the infirmary at once. It has come to my attention that you didn't follow Hogwarts' protocol, a medical examination should be administered to all staff members." He raised his hand and move it in a unique way, Hermione's robes moved with a rustle and in seconds a pack of cigarettes came in his hands.

"I would gladly confiscate this contraband. We don't want students to imitate your vices."

"Practice what you preach professor. When we were together you--" Hermione quickly paled then was flustered from addressing their previous relationship. He raised a brow and gave look of amusement which fueled Hermione's anger.

"I'm glad that you acknowledge our history. If it's any of importance... I quitted long ago."

Hermione glared and walked closer to him then raised her chin up. She stepped on his foot and went out the lounge. Severus grunted in pain but felt highly amused on what he witnessed.

"Ugh! I don't know how to feel anymore! " Hermione crumpled a sheet of parchment. She never progressed on anything productive since that night. Saying that she's one frustrated witch would be an understatement. He is clearly giving her mix signals. Does he care for her? Well that's peculiar? What kind of person would care for you then accosts you like a mad wizard? 'well, maybe he just wanted to know why you got hurt?' NO!, She argued with her inner voice then she chuckled. She really had gone mad.

Feeling defeated she dropped her quill and sighed.

"Accepting this job was a bad idea." She screamed out!

Severus downed his fourth glass of firewhiskey. Hemsworth just left his office to address his concern about Hermione. He looked pensively down his glass swirling it to mix the melted ice cubes on his burning alcohol. The man boldly addressed his profound love on Hermione. Was that a threat? Does he feel threatened? Should he be? Hermione cared for him during one his episodes. Didn't even say a word from him injuring her. And when he pried with her mind, she didn't even lift the concern to Minerva. So surely it meant something?

He lifted up the glass and poured it down his throat.

"Dippo." And with a crack, a house elf appeared.

"Yes, Professor, sir."

"Was my task fulfilled?" He reclined his chair and vanished the glass.

"Miss Granger, is in great health Madame said, but madame said to pay attention with Missy's lungs."

"Stupid girl." He shook his head and stood up to rekindle the fire.

"What sir?"

"Nothing you may go... Thank you. Dippo."

"Dippo is happy to help woo missy."

Severus stood up from his chair and went out the hallway. He moved towards the wall to talk to a painting.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Severus asked the painting which held three horsemen who looked bold in the painting.

"Miss Granger is a respectable young witch! Shame on you!" The angry horseman in the middle uttered with disdain.

"I believe that telling where she is would be a foolish thing to do!" The second horseman from the left argued. Severus narrowed his eyes and nodded on the gentlemen, clearly unaffected with the insults.

"Fools!" The Third horseman, raised his sword. That made the two horsemen stop bickering insults towards the professor. Severus stopped and once looked back at the painting.

"I believe that the professor has some reasons on why he did it. But I must say that accosting a witch like that is admirable! You must apologize at once!"

"Fine. Miss Granger is at the third floor, near the staircase. You better apologize!"

Hermione doubled her efforts in finding the mysterious man. She didn't want to stay any longer but the man seemed hard to spot.

She asked for information around campus but somehow students seem to ask if they can get points in return. She made sure to deduct 30 points with each student who does.

One night during her patrols. She caught a figure moving down the hall. She moved cautiously and saw a dark cloaked figure. It stopped momentarily and she moved towards it but she was confused as it stayed immobile. She muttered a lumos and shined it over the cloaked figure.

"Mister Bronder." Hermione sighed and grabbed the cloak to reveal a confused 3rd year student.

"You, you can see me? But.." He stuttered and looked down in embarrasment.

"Mister bronder. There is only one invisibility cloak and I'm pretty sure that it's in the possesion of someone I know. And its certainly isn't you." Hermione tried so hard not to giggle to keep her professionality.

"Damn it! I knew it! Ughh I was fooled."

" Thirty points for wandering past curfew and another twenty for swearing. Go back to your common room and detention tomorrow night."

Hermione walked around and stopped to peer down the entrance courtyard. She pointed her wand, to shine light across corners of the walls. She thought for sure that she solved the case but it was just a Slytherin student subject to a hilarious prank. That would be a great story to tell the boys. She broke down in a fit of laughter.

"What's so amusing?" A man with a bright light in hand said.

Hermione nearly jumped from the baritone voice.

"Merlin's pants. You scared me." He dipped his head in apology and she sighed.

"It's one of your students." She muttered and admired the scene outside the castle.

"I see... amused for deducting points?" He lowered his wand and dimmed his lumos.

"No. It's rather silly actually." She tried to hid her smile but her tone made it obvious.

"Do tell." He commented with his low voice.

"I confiscated a false invisibility cloak."

"Oh. Mister Bronder?" He found himself chuckling, with his rich baritone voice.

"You knew about this?" Hermione frowned and looked at him to hear an explanation.

"Yes, a prankster in the house, you may find him as an equivalent of Peeves. Dozen of complaints are always directed to him."He cleared his throat and found her eyes to be intrigued, He was quite surprised that she wanted him to continue.

"Mr. Bronder slugged the dorms and made a scribble of make belief cracks on the glass panes at the Slytherin Common room, threatening a flood of lake water. They spent weeks in order to think of the perfect prank to get back to him but, ... I think you just ended his punishment. You see, Miss Granger, Detention doesn't work as much as before."

"That's a very Slytherin tactic. But it's brilliant." She smiled and found it quite weird to find them actually conversing well, like civilized people. They found themselves looking over the entrance courtyard. Hermione felt thick robes drape around her. She muttered a thank you. And felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione." He muttered with his gentle smooth voice. Hermione knew perfectly well what that tone meant.

"I better finish my patrols." She shrugged of the robes but his hand kept her at place, he spun her around and stared at her, his eyes full of longing.

Hermione visibly shook. Her hands grasping the front of his robes, trying to cling as her knees betrayed her. Severus guided her hands on the back of his nape, enveloping her with a hug. He inhaled her familiar scent and caressed her brown curls.

"I'm sorry for everything. I may not justify any of my decisions. But, I'm deeply sorry." He looked at her eyes and saw them tear up.

"I merely lost control when I learned that I was the one who had strucked you. I hurted you...again. emotionally and physically." He dropped his hand from her face and dipped his head in shame.

Hermione knowing full well how private this person truly is, felt the sincerity of his words. Her heart fluttered but her mind screamed 'No! Don't forgive him! He doesn't deserve compassion!' She looked up and touched his fine jaw, then uttered three words that made Severus gasp.

Hermione stood rigid. But felt the warmest hug she had ever received. She longed for him so much. Is this a second chance for them? She hugged him back and muttered.

" I forgive you."

She pulled away and quietly walked away to get some sleep. Severus didn't bother to call to her, which she rejoiced. If he did follow her and called her. She would have cried and tackle him with a hug- she longed to give. How can one man shatter a cold barrier that she enveloped her heart with? One touch can tap on her emotions and melt it with his rich apologies.

The next day, she dressed up and ordered her breakfast. But a knock made her stop eating her fresh bowl of oatmeal. She stood up and opened the door. Chris bid her good morning and she offered him some breakfast, but he declined because of a ministry issue.

"Oh right, The headmistress wishes to see you. Sorry I can't come with you. I have to get something back at HQ for this book that I found. And I still think that the mysterious man, isn't the kid that you found last night. I saw a man that fits the description. Too bad I lost sight of him. Even Professor Flitwick saw him!" She mentioned about what she had witnessed minus hers and Severus' confrontation. It can help them with the case.

"Wait, what book was it?" She asked as they walked together to head on the moving staircase.

"It's for charms."

"Well, did you ask for Professor Flitwick's help? He's a charms professor after all." She reasoned. Professor Flitwick is a very good charms teacher and she enjoyed his classes since first year.

"No can do, I never thought of asking him.

Since I didn't know the contents of it. And I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"That's odd. I'll ask Minerva then." Chris bid goodbye and she headed up the office.

" Hello dear, tea?" Minerva asked as they settled on her office. A few portraits greeted her with a smile. She gave them a smile back and eyed Dumbledore's portrait, he seems to be sleeping.

"No, thank you Minerva. I still have things to do and they make me drowsy."

"Right, so any news about the mysterious man?" Minerva rested her back on the chair and exhaled deeply. She looked worried because of the threat that is still on the loose.

"I actually thought that I found him. But it turns out that it was a student. "

"Do you think that the children did this to prank us?" Minerva seemed annoyed with the news. Students can be quite childish without considering the danger that it might do.

"No. Chris saw him. And he said that it fitted the description. We still have a shot on this. We can still find him."

Minerva's floo activated and green smoke was seen. Severus stepped out enraged.

"Minerva, someone stole from my stores for the nth time." He stomped in front of her table.

" Is it ingredients for Polyjuice?" Hermione asked that made Severus look at Hermione suspiciously.

"They are indeed." Severus agreed, but his eyes looked curious.

"That's it. We just have to wait until he runs out of the Polyjuice potion. Isn't it obvious? The threat is using polyjuice! He would probably ran off and steal again for new ingredients!"

"Which would take at least 4 months or so." He commented, amused with her discovery. Her intelligence is quite sexy. He looked away when his cheeks reddened.

"Well, You can ward your stores can you not?"

"My stores are warded. It's highly unlikely for anyone other than myself to summon ingredients from it."

'Well, it didn't stop me.' Hermione almost giggled but she looked around to think of other ways. "Then we'll just have to ward the outside. And register whoever crosses the ward."

"Headmistress, you mentioned that the known vigilant can wander anywhere at Hogwarts. The school also recognizes his magical signature and the previous D.A.D.A professor was interviewed about this matter and is out of the picture. He seemed like a nice man. And even agreed to be administered with veritaserum. So the pieces fit together. Someone in this school is using Polyjuice to imitate that previous professor."

"That's a great assessment." Severus seemed impressed about her speculations. He scratched his chin then finally spoken.

"But why would someone risk his life on just wandering the halls at night. Any thoughts of what his motives could be?"

Minerva looked intrigued with both of their assumptions.

"He never stolen anything besides the ingredients. And he never harmed anyone."

" But nonetheless, we should still find him and then ask for his ulterior motives. Dark times had happened before us, better be safe than let something dark brew under our noses." Minerva looked up and gazed on Dumbledore's sleeping portrait that is now snoring loudly.

Severus and Hermione agreed about the plan to wait for the man to ran out of the potion. It seemed like a lengthy approach but It can find the culprit.

Severus talked to her like before, he always pops up everywhere she goes, she doesn't mind of course ever since he apologized sincerely.

Everyday she had spent her time during meal times at the Staff's lounge. It was fortunate that Chris spends his time on going back and forth the ministry to handle some of their cases, which was just right since he had a lot more free time than Hermione does. It's noon and just a normal day but there's an exception. She's not alone. Across her table, sat a tall man with the familiar black robes. He's busy marking on what looked like essays. Which is odd since he does his markings at night. She looked at the clock and it's almost past lunch time. She closed her eyes and stopped marking, upon realizing why he was here. She smirked and looked at his calm face.

"Here is Missy's Lunch." Dippo arrived with a crack. Hermione motioned for the elf and peeked at Severus, only to find his eyes staring at her then quickly look away. A fresh batch of potion is also aon top of her desk. Poppy nags her about check-ups and she was more than happy to find out that her lungs are beginning to be healthy again. oh how magical this place truly is! she eyed the potion and wondered if Severus brewed it for her.

"Please bring back a set for Mr. Snape."

Severus didn't move and started eating when his set arrive. Hermione smirked and started eating hers.

It continued for days until she finally stood up and approached his table. Clearly her patience grew thin on the insufferable man.

"Are you gonna ask me out or not?"


	6. chapter 6

**Please don't be mad at Severus ;-;** **Not mine. It's JK's**

Severus paced left and right. He was relieved to know that she was interested in him again or at least that's how it looked like. Good thing that they will go out not hand in hand at Hogwarts but will meet at the location as she was going on a personal matter that she didn't disclose further.

It's 4 pm and they agreed to meet at 6 pm.

"Excuse me?" Chris was at the door, he knocked to announce his presence.

"Oh, looks like Hermione left for St. Mungos. See you Professor. " Without a word Chris left with a lot of papers on hand. He must've some cases he needed to inform Hermione about. St. Mungos?

What is she doing at St. Mungos?

He apparated and inspected the rooms to look for Hermione. He hid himself when he saw her enter an elevator. He looked at the floor that she went to and followed her there. He made sure not to run into someone he knew and looked at the glass window.

She's visiting her parents. It looks like she's happily conversing with them but they look immobile and non responsive. Guilt made him step back. Hermione deserves to know. Although they look concious and expressions are present from their faces, they still are unable to function like themselves before. Helen Granger smiled and surprisingly looked at him. She smiled and motioned her hand towards him. Looks like Helen recognized him. He quickly left and apparated at the exit. He was about to head back at Hogwarts but a Healer advanced towards him.

"Severus! I thought that was you. So did you come here for a new potion maybe?"

"It's still in the works, Gorman."

"I see. So what brings you here then?"

"Ah.. Miss Granger!"

Severus looked to his left and saw Hermione.

"Miss Granger, nice to see you. Visited your parents?" Gorman asked and Hermione nodded.

"Yes. Gorman. How are their intakes?"

"They are healthy, Hermione no need to worry."

The presence of the healer was needed as the speakers asked for his name. Gorman bid goodbye and rushed down the hall.

"Well, it's almost 5 pm. I know that I should be preparing but I need to head to the Ministry."

"I see. I... understand."

"Hey wait! Severus, I'm not cancelling this. Uhmmn, maybe you can come with me?"

"Sure."

"But we're gonna use a motorbike." The motorbike looked too big for her own good. It looked expensive and complex. He rounded the bike and read a decal written. Bmw. Why would she use something like this? Isn't balancing, a trait she's not very keen on?

"Your bike?"

"Yeah."

"And you have been using this for?"

"Years. Now come on." She enlarged a helmet and gave it to Severus.

"Hop on Severus."

"No."

*Buzzzzzeeeh*

The motorbike sped across roads and he found himself hugging her fully. He had listed options if they suddenly come to a crash from her driving then maybe he can apparate them quickly or dissolve into his flight just to escape death. To hell with that! He didn't survive a snake bite just to die again by a muggle accident.

They parked at a subway and entered through a cramped telephone booth. But stayed there when a muggle suddenly looked at them scandalously. They were like lovers that can't wait for a hotel room. Snape sighed and glared at the bystander, which was effective as he scurried away, nearly bumping unto a lamp post.

"Press the damn thing." He murmured.

As they arrived at the ministry. They walked up together with a trail of murmurs.

Hermione went up to her office and offered him a seat.

"Well, this is it." Hermione shrugged and looked around her office. "It isn't much but I'm proud of this." The office wasn't as prestigious as Severus' office. It looked quite old and it looked like a room stuffed with so much paperworks.

She moved towards a shelf and checked some of the cases

"Make your self comfortable, I just need to find something." She said and Severus nodded.

Severus surveyed the room and checked her desk. It was neat and tidy. It's like the peculiar thing as its the only thing worth admiring at. Hermione excused herself out of the room which leaves him alone the office. He stood up and looked around. A shelf labeled with 'unknown/ unprocessed' catched his attention. He opened a folder and saw goric images. He frowned and opened more. He gasped and saw those eyes again. He clenched his fists and flipped the pages over.

"Person name: Unknown 1

Possible identity: Death eater. The marking of scars and a faded dark mark was seen on his left arm.

Injuries: Swollen arms, with broken ribs. Severed skull. The dark mark looked reddish and irritated.

Death lead to : Blood loss and internal injuries. Glycoalkaloids residue.

Evidences located at Vault 3 Sector 8.

Security level: Code Red

Person name: Unknown 2

Possible identity: Death eater. Same markings. "

"Severus?" Hermione called out to him and he hazily pushed the file back to its place.

"What are you doing in there?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I apologize. This room triggers my OCD."

"OCD? I never knew that you are aware of muggle psychology."

"Pleasure reading." He answered with mockery and glint of sarcasm. "Severus, head on down. I just need to use the loo." Hermione motioned for the door and Severus walked past her. She looked at the shelf and sighed. "What did he looked at?"

"Your presence on my office. Made them ask a lot of questions. And I don't know how to answer any of them."

"Hermione Granger? Not able to answer a question? How peculiar. " He chuckled and sipped on his glass.

They settled on grabbing a takeout and settling on her flat at muggle london. He looked around her flat and it looked just the way it had before. There were changes of course. He remembered where he used to put his things. The familiar distinct creeking floorboards and crookshanks bed that laid just across the hall. He looked down the vacated spot and wondered where the infernal thing was.

"Crooks.. well. left me." Hermione answered as she noticed where he was looking. Severus dipped his head. The kneazle probably had run out of years. Hermione loved that pet of hers. Well, she treated it as a family.

"He was rather annoying but I always liked crookshanks' intelligence. " He chided and cared for the loss.

"He's happy now at least. I'll never forget him." Hermione motioned for the food on the table and they both started eating.

After finishing their food, they were now seated beside each other with glasses filled with wine. Severus looked at Hermione and it looked like she was battling herself. She still smiled at laughed but she looked guarded after leaving the ministry.

Severus waited for Hermione as she got up and went inside her room. There were rustling and a closed door and she came back with a cloak on hand.

"Here. I believe that this is yours." Hermione gave him the neatly folded cloak and placed it on his lap.

"You kept it. all these years?" He ran his fingers across the cloak and Hermione's scent wafted from it. Probably because it was tucked away on her closet. Hearing no response he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Are you alright Hermione?" He asked.

"I have some questions." Severus stiffened from her words.

"Okay... I know that eventually you would ask these questions. " Hermione settled back on her chair and Severus folded the cloak then placed it on her coffee table.

"After... leaving the great hall...You suddenly... vanished for 2 years. I would like to... I would like to ask about where you were. What you ..." She stopped talking and held back her emotions. She wanted the truth. And she was afraid of what Severus would tell her.

"I traveled." Hermione looked at Severus and found that his face was once more expressionless. He is hiding something.

"Traveled? From where?"

"Mostly Europe. I looked for various ingredients for my research and well."

"Hiding from me?" Hermione bit her lip remembered the case file that she looked at. She warded the shelves and these are the files that Severus looked at. She read the files briefly and remembered that It was the same death eater that kept her parents. A piece of cloth was found on the floor beside her parents. It looked burnt but it was undeniably the same cloth that the death eater wore. How is Severus caught up with this?

"Why did you go to St. Mungos?" Hermione placed hers and his glass unto the table.

"I heard that you're going to visit, and I was gonna check on you." He looked down and he appeared rigid.

"I'm sorry and I know that you have every right to ask me anything but I'm uncomfortable with your questions. What are you trying to imply?"

"Is that all?" Hermione looked at his eyes and he nodded. "You're not gonna tell the truth then, are you?" She added with a look of regret from his words.

"Hermione." He looked at her questionably but his eyes met angry ones.

"Leave."

\--


	7. chapter 7

Severus left. Hermione clearly wanted time for herself and talking more would escalate things. Classes started and he noticed that Hermione was avoiding him once more. He even tried to visit her quarters but a house elf said that Hermione hasn't been sleeping in the castle.

He started walking around the school grounds to contemplate. she knows something . Hermione is a know it all but daft isn't one of them.

He headed to the apparition point and apparated to her flat. Hermione jerked upwards with her wand drawn towards him. she lowered it and picked up the book that she had been reading.

"I have come to apologize. I'm aware that you may have known more than it seems." Severus walked closer but she moved away and walked towards her balcony.

"I forgave you and you still insisted to lie to me? You visited St. Mungos and went to see my parents didn't you?" She paused and looked at him, but his face was still expressionless.

Severus looked down. He was foolish to follow Hermione at St.Mungos. His subconcious must have wanted to see how her parents were doing.

"Severus, my mom showed movement when she saw you. That's an odd occurrence! Their last memory was you after all!" She faced him and crossed her arms. when he refused to look at her.

"Hermione, I didn't harm them. Surely you don't think I did?"

"Of course not, My mom mumbled words that I didn't pay attention to. But maybe she was calling you. Please tell me everything. "

A few seconds passed and he was still silent. He looked nervous and his stance was more stiff than ever. He was extremely uncomfortable. Hermione already forgiven him but he had never bothered to bring up the whole reason why he left. He was selfish and it was too complicated to bring up. He berrated himself from being scared. Telling her everything might make her stay away from him forever.

"Severus. Please don't make me regret forgiving you. Please, say something." She uttered. Severus grabbed her palm and put it on his face. Cherishing the warmth of her hand. She looked at him and gave him a reassuring nod.

"I did save them. Hermione. But I'll start with something first. It was the day before the wedding. I-- We were threatened. They told me that they will harm you if I continued with our wedding. I brushed it off. Because I was selfish. But I made sure that aurors are going to monitor our wedding. And I didn't want you to worry... That morning. I received a picture of the house that your parents are staying at. They knew where they stayed at." Hermione was confused and her hand moved away. Severus closed his eyes from the lost of contact.

"I prepared everything for your parents arrival, I visited them and gave back their memories. It took months but I finally did it. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Severus looked up relieving memories of her parents. It was not what he expected. He expected remorse, disgust and loud banters but they listened to his explanations and understood everything.

" Your parents were so happy. They shared memories of you, that made me fall in love with you even more. They were great parents. I felt like they were something that I can finally have. They accepted me wholeheartedly. "

Severus cupped her face and felt emotions that he'd been occluding break free. He felt fresh warm tears drip down his face.

"It was all planned out. They were going to show up during the reception, it was supposed to be the greatest gift that I could give you. But as I was about to answer my vows. I felt my wards ripple. In panic I left and saved them. They were unharmed but the trauma and imperius damaged their memories. I endangered them, when you clearly wanted them safe. I failed you, I'm sorry. "

Hermione's tears fell. She felt mixed emotions. Should she feel mad? Severus tried to stand up but Hermione touched his hand and leaned closer to him, then closed her eyes. Severus wrapped his arms around her and leaned her head on his shoulder. He began stroking her hair to shush her sobs.

Hermione woke up with a black wool duvet draped over her. It was obvious that it's his transfigured robes.

\--000000--

"Good day Professor." Chris greeted with a smile. He nodded and exited the Great Hall. Chris has supervised Hermione's lessons since last week. He was right. She hates him. A person can't be that forgiving.

Severus headed down the dungeons to start with his lesson. He walked in front and lazily flicked his left wrist up. The board magically divested instructions to write an essay about a potion that they did last week, with 8 inches minimum. He eyed the whole class and as they began to write he left to enter his office and slammed the door shut. He deducted hundred points from over hearing a 2nd year about Hermione's sudden absence. The student body formed a bloody love triangle between them and a couple of bad remarks on his person. He cringed when they implied that he got dumped over Hemsworth. Well did he? Technically it didnt get there. He threw a glass of firewhiskey in frustration.

Students were confused on their potions master's change of actions. He wasn't less intimidating than before but everyone can notice that he is in fact sad.

\--00000000000--

Hermione knocked twice on Severus' Quarter.

"I don't wish to be disturbed." She heard him say. He's probably marking at this hour.

"Severus " she uttered. She heard a quill dropping and a set of quick footsteps, the door opened. A very surprised expression was evident, but it quickly shifted into his usual expression. He leaned on the doorway, his tall build obscuring the light from the room.

"Miss Granger." He spoken with a hazy eyes. He looked drunk and restless, the breeze and his cold silky voice made her shiver.

"Can I come in?" She hugged herself and wrapped her robes around her. Severus noticed it, warming her up with a spell.

"Thank you." She uttered and suddenly took interest in her shoes.

"May I ask for the reason of you being here?" He narrowed his eyes and looked away. Hermione looked up to meet his eyes and frowned from his cold treatment. She shoved his arm away and entered the room.

"Please make yourself comfortable." He commented sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked frustrated. She stomped her way towards his sitting room and saw bottles of firewhisky on the floor. She picked them up and started placing them on top of the small table. "I've only been gone for days and you got yourself drunk." She saw cigarette butts on an ashtray.

"You smoke again?" She picked one up and puffed two large smokes. She coughed and Severus quickly moved towards her to snatch it from her hands.

"Why are you here, Miss Granger? Do you want more apologies? Or ... Are you here to rub in my mistakes?" He moved across the room and sat down his chair then continued marking the papers.

"I want to talk, Severus and if you call me Miss Granger one more time I'll hex you into oblivion!" Hermione drew out her wand and waved it threateningly.

"You went missing for two weeks. Isn't that enough confirmation? I don't want any of your pity."

"Pity? Severus I didn't come here because of that."

"Then what? Get out! Now, scurry away with your Mister Hemsworth, he's a better bloke than Iam."

"Damn it, Snape." Hermione stomped her way towards his table and grabbed his frock coat to plant a kiss on his lips. She aggressively kissed him the moment he gasped from surprise. He lifted her up to rest on the table and continued kissing her enthusiastically. Minutes passed when she pushed him away to breathe. Severus carressed her face from relief. She looked into his eyes and rested her forehead on his.

"Now, can we talk?" She whispered as she planted a kiss on the tip of his nose.

\--0000000000--

After a set of fiery kisses, they settled on Severus' quarters, both sitting by the fire.

"Two weeks. Gave me time to think everything over. You did the right things that went wrong because of the circumstances. I can't say that I wasn't mad because you were in fact a right bastard." She gave him a playful punch on his shoulder.

"I could have just left them be. They could have been a lot safer." Severus argued as he kissed the top of her head.

"But what's important is that you saved my parents. It could have gone worse, they might have gone to Australia and... finished them." A lump on her throat formed as the thought of them dying went through her head. Severus hugged her close and carressed her hair.

"I'm sorry, Severus."

"Why would you say sorry, Love."

"I kept blaming you for wrecking my happiness, when in fact I did the same to you. I should've come looking for you to ask for answers a lot sooner. But what I did is hide away from everything. I didn't even visit Hogwarts if it weren't for that bloody case."

"Shh, Don't blame yourself. I deserved it. Does this mean that we're okay?"

"Honestly! I just kissed you! You daft man."

" How can a man like me get forgiven twice?"

"Cause you deserve it."

"I love you, Severus."

"And I you."


End file.
